


Timothy the Bass Guitar Player

by MillenniumB8con



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumB8con/pseuds/MillenniumB8con
Summary: band!AU drabbles 提摩西贝斯手的爱恨离别（误）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> early work of dcu, my attempt on humur. originally posted during March to April 2015

the rolling robins注定是个短命的乐队。

早年贝斯手Jason由于音乐理念不同怒退乐队后，原主音吉他Tim勉力顶上。同时乐队迎来了新成员Damian，他成了新的主音吉他。后来在一次采访中，脑残记者问“Tim是世界上最好的贝斯手吗？”Damian答：“他甚至不是这个乐队里最好的吉他手。”

然后Tim也因为音乐理念不同退出乐队了。

 

主音吉他不愿意碰贝斯，主唱Stephenie和鼓手Dick面面相觑。

the Rolling Robins就此解散。

 

离开了tRR，Tim伙同小儿多动症Bart敲鼓和骚包Conner搞吉他还有靠谱的主唱Cassie，组了个队，名叫Teens and Titans，从此走上了和贝斯死磕的道路。

 

Roy和Kory俩人勤勤恳恳磕磕碰碰在也搞乐队，但编曲简直不忍直听。Jason实在看不下去了，对他们说：“算了。我加入。”

这个乐队叫Out Law/In Law

 

在这个美好的世界里，贝斯手们感受到了尊重。


	2. Chapter 2

Teens and Titans，骚包儿童欢乐多。

经常是Conner在solo时跟台下的妹子们放电，完全不顾女朋友主唱就在旁边且蹬着一双凶器。然后他被一脚踹下台了。观众以为吉他手玩跳水了，叫嚣更欢。

最后Conner的内裤只剩下一个线框。

 

×××

 

乐队贝斯手Tim每次要注意的事项有：

1、看住那个主音吉他，他又要跑调了；

2、主音吉他又嗨了，前方高能；

3、主音吉他要玩跳水了，在他摔断背之前阻止他；

4、主音吉他又要升调了，在Cassie踩死他之前阻止他；

5、又是吉他solo！？这跟说好的不一样啊！！

6、主音吉他开始脱裤子了，要拦着Cassie保证他活着演完这次现场；

7、……

 

鉴于贝斯手经常性地以踹小腿的方法警告主音吉他，这一行为被部分别有用心的粉丝脑补成吉他×贝斯之间的爱之日常。在AO3上，kontim已经成了一个标签。

 

乐队贝斯手Tim经常要提醒的事情有：

1、Bart！这部分太快了！

2、Bart！慢下来！

3、别动了，Bart，你没有被镲片挡住！

4、Bart！你再不停下来就矿泉水伺候！

5、Bart！你的嘴巴上有蛋黄酱！

6、……

 

这导致他们偶尔得出来澄清：不，演出的时候贝斯手真的不是在跟鼓手闲聊。不，Bart他真不是Tim十月怀胎含辛茹苦养大的亲生血肉。

 

乐队贝斯手Tim的规定动作有：

1、在Cassie踹掉Conner的老二之前说服她；

2、在Cassie把手里的吉他往Bart嘴里塞之前说服她；

3、在Cassie经前综合症时期提供巧克力；

4、……

 

Tim觉得自己要声明一下，1、2条中的“说服”，在一般情况下是说服Cassie不要在目击者过多，证据易于收集的情况下维护乐队的正义。为了增加说服力，他同时还要提供一些替代方案：譬如说，在Conner的内裤里洒胡椒粉。

 

乐队贝斯手Tim Drake好累。

 

×××

 

有一次，乐队贝斯手Tim终于缺席排练了。乐队其他成员捣鼓了十五分钟不到，各个一张早衰脸，果断决定停止练习。因为大家发觉，无论怎么凑合，都像是前奏。


	3. Chapter 3

Roy Harper，专注主唱20年。

 

自从Jason与Kory、Roy合体，Roy就正式扔掉了他的吉他。Jason是吉他低音吉他两栖动物，玩Fuzz玩得熟透，Roy乐得甩手专注他的主唱事业。

 

Roy还有另一个重要事业，有各种表现形式，其中之一就是讲古董笑话。

一般他会很高调地招呼Jason：“Yo！Jaybird，听听这个！”

然后深吸一口气，面容凝重地开始：“有一天，一个僵尸想吃脑子。于是它走进一家商店，看到标价：贝斯脑-10刀一磅……”

Jason笑而不语。

“……吉他脑-25刀一磅；鼓手脑-1000刀一磅。”

Roy在这时停顿了。是不是因为他感受到了站在他后面的Kory的目光，Jason不太清楚。

“这时候这个僵尸就问：‘为什么鼓手的脑子要那么贵？’”

Jason看到乐队鼓手面露嗜血的笑容。

此时Roy还在继续带劲地讲着：“然后店老板怒答：‘你以为，我们要杀多少个鼓手，才能得到一磅的大脑啊！？’哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

他捧腹大笑，一边还大力拍着Jason的肩：“我说，伙计——啊哈哈！这个简直——哈哈哈哈——咳、哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

这时候，Jason面带微笑，开口：“其实这个笑话还有另外一句。”他瞧了Kory一眼：“你知道为什么商店里没有卖主唱的脑子吗？”Jason站起身，拍了拍Roy的后颈，把对方的脑袋转到一个能看见Kory的角度，弯下腰，说：“因为主唱一般没有脑子。”

 

总之，不管之前Roy有没有脑子，这下他的整颗脑袋肯定要被Kory拿去当花肥。

 

×××

 

Roy的另一项重要人生事业的另一表现形式，就是在各种包括表演采访等人多的地方，花式发神经。

 

某次，Jason还在贤者模式，抽着烟，随手在纸巾上写了一段旋律，然后发展出一首歌。这首歌后来变成最让Out Law/In Law惊讶的成绩。惊讶的好，惊讶的坏，因为之后他们每次现场都必须唱这首歌。

终于在一场足够大的让Roy发疯演唱活动中，他对着台下尖叫着那首歌歌名的观众说：“这就是首操蛋的教你如何操蛋的歌。”

台下欢呼轰鸣。

“你们这群活该被操的混蛋。”

尖叫音量达到了一个新的高度。

“我再他妈也受不了这首操蛋的歌了，每次唱它我都快要吐出来了。”

呼喊声渐渐弱了下来。

“不，别想，我今天就是要被Kor和Jay两个人一起操死我也不唱这首歌。”

这下终于Rockers无声。

烟落有声。

Pogo俱静。

直到Jason弹起另一首歌的前奏，现场才有了响儿。

 

完后乐队们下台喝酒。Jason一只手搭在Roy的肩上，凑在脑袋边说：“你知道，我们这会儿可算是砸了吧？”

Roy也没把啤酒放下，只是哼哼。

Jason又问：“你知道你这么做有多混帐不？”

Roy又哼哼。

“挺好。”Jason点点头，下狠手拍拍他的肩：“不管怎么说，干得好。”

Roy翘起一边的嘴，望着他们的乐队一把手，眼睛亮晶晶的。

Jason起身，末了还是觉得提醒一句比较好：“嘿Roy，你知道，Kory还是会把你往死里操吧？”

 

不远处，Kory响亮地打了一个酒嗝。

 

×××

 

#Roy Harper，专注作死20年#

 

×××

 

那首歌叫Wonderwall/Creep/Every Breath You Take/Nothing Else Matters/More Than Words/...


	4. Chapter 4

某天，Teens and Titans有一场小型演出。在演出前三个小时，整个乐队只有Tim和Cassie两个人到。于是Tim和Cassie分别打电话给Bart和Conner。

“喂？”Tim这边的电话接通了。

“Bart你怎么还没来？”

“我不是Bart。”

“那你让Bart接电话。”

“Bart说咳、Bart他死了。”

……

……

……WTF

 

Tim死死地盯着自己的手机。

Cassie摔了她的手机后，转过头用眼神询问他。

Tim摇摇头：“Bart死了。”

Cassie翻了翻白眼：“Conner也死了。”

 

他们必须得有个鼓手。

于是Tim又去找Dick，发现Dick也死了。

 

这时候Tim想起了最近因为得罪主办方而暂时偃旗息鼓的Out Law/In Law。

 

最后，没有人记得清这场演出乐队返场了多少回。

 

×××

 

那次合作后，Tim和Jason发现了贝斯手间的大和谐。于是，Red Red Reds乐队成立。


	5. Chapter 5

没有贝斯手一开始就是贝斯手的。

起码在the Rolling Robins里面是这样的。

 

×××

 

多年以后，贝斯手Jason站在扩音器面前，准会想起他的导师带他去参加柯契拉音乐节的那个遥远的下午——

 

我们重来。

 

贝斯手杰森从小怀揣着一个成为伟大独奏钢琴家的梦想——

 

放狗屁。

 

贝斯手杰森小时候曾和母亲在一个圣诞节清晨的教堂里，听牧师夫人和教堂琴师的合奏艺术歌曲。

演奏本身生硬而蹩脚，而不知道是因为那个格外美好的清晨，或者是舒伯特的神奇，每一个参与者都或多或少感到一种来自身体深处的触动。在那短短的一段时间里，杰森母亲的脸上出现一种奇妙的平和的神情。就在那一刻，杰森大概地模模糊糊地了解到，音乐是有魔力的：它能让那个一直紧绷的嘴角松懈，还能让那个总是空茫的眼睛聚焦。从第一个音符响起，人们会自动地闭上嘴巴，心室充满气体，暂时地脱离地面，直到旋律在最后熄灭，浮空的双脚又再次踏在肮脏的地板、没有着落的晚餐、和让人胃疼的账单数字上。

因此，正是来源于心灵深处的美——

 

这是什么鬼？

 

那么，究竟是什么让Jason Todd踏上成为全东海岸最伟大的贝斯手之路的？

 

×××

 

因为老子他妈的没钱。

听着，我知道这个对于你这种，无意冒犯但的确如此，一出生银勺子埋在屁眼里面的少爷来说，哦真的好难理解哟。是的，我一开始也是拿B的旧吉他练，但是、问题是——我不是一个他妈的慈善事业，好吗——我必须要有一把自己的琴。我必须要有——我的意思是，我可以住进B奇大无比的庄园里，这都是很好的共产主义尝试，但是——我、必须要有、我自己的、琴。除了一个过得去的贝斯比一个过得去的吉他便宜，我负担不起那些踏板、合成器那些玩意儿——

 

——但是、看看你的Toddy！你用旧晶体管做的功放！那简直是天才！

 

就好像你一开始没有带着你那把“亲爱的Bruce帮忙用壁炉横眉做的Red Bird”出现！因为“哦我们家操蛋的壁炉坏了，所以我就拿它做了把漂亮的吉他”，“我每次演出都必须带两把以上的吉他备用”“我只用改装过的效果踏板不代表我是Sandra Dee”blahblahblah……嘿你知道整个冬天就没有暖和过是什么感觉吗？

壁炉，哦操他妈的壁炉！

 

漂亮的吉他，你真的觉得Red Bird是一把漂亮的吉他？哦这不是重点……

哈哈哈，我很抱歉我让你有这种感觉，不过如果你知道，在我做好Red Bird之后我父母完全跟我断绝了一切关系，包括经济方面的——直到我按照他们的愿望完成学士学位我爸才开始私下跟我说上话——你会不会感觉好点？

 

哦跟爹地妈咪断绝关系的小公主我简直要为你流下我晶莹的眼泪——

等等，你毕业了？你什么时候从大学毕业的？自从你到the Rolling Robins后我不记得你去上过课……

 

嗯，这个，Jay，你记不记得在要灌《Year One》的时候，我说要出去几个小时……？

 

哦记得。你什么都没吐出来，太不地道了，迪基鸟都生你气。哦操，哦操——

 

是，我那时候去考试了——

 

哦操——

 

然后就拿到学位了——

 

操操操操——

 

嘿后来我道歉了！

 

是啊，操，你他妈的去考试，然后回来录专辑，然后你拿了学位。操，Timmy，你知道我最恨你什么吗？就是这个，操！你一进乐队就是主音吉他，变成每个人的“掌上明珠”（那不是真的！），然后在我犯浑（我不认为你这么做是犯浑我们都知道那时候是怎么回事！）退出后又他妈的替我的活儿，哦，Timmy，Timmy，Timmy，我一直知道我是反面教材，但是你不用这么勤劳能干来衬托我的混帐吧？

 

Jason，老天，Jay，你不是、啊咳——嘿伙计，这里再来一轮——威士忌，没错，威士忌……谢谢。

 

怎么，鸟宝宝，你有什么埋藏已久的心声要表白吗？嘿我希望你能接受开放性关系——

 

闭嘴Jason！

 

哦～某些人以为自己喝了点小酒就能——

 

我说闭上你的臭嘴！为什么你每次都要那么难搞？

 

这是我的魅力之一——

 

是啊包括你无与伦比的贝斯和吉他技巧还有现场感染力，我根本不怀疑是因为上帝觉得需要平衡一下你的，嗯，完美，所以要让你变成一个混蛋。

 

……

 

你觉得你被我代替了，老天，你不知道我每天早上醒来第一件事就是问我自己’我昨天有没有砸了Jason的牌子？‘你是我见过的最优秀的贝斯手，Jason没有人能代替你。我感觉我只是个在后面跟着玩的小屁孩，一开始在the Rolling Robins里你对我总是意见很大我都不知道自己做错什么了所以我只好拼命练习——

 

开哪个蛋蛋的玩笑你！？你那时候不是忙着舔Dick的屁股吗！？

 

Dick人很好——老天他是整个乐队里唯一会笑的人了——我无意冒犯但是Dick是鼓手！我、我只是希望我能跟乐队里的另一个吉他手好好学习（学习如何变得混蛋么？）闭嘴听我讲，特别是你的风格，那简直是，嗯，你知道，朋克之前那些金属的优雅的没有合成器的，嗯，风格和情怀。我看过你的solo，好吧，我看过你所有的solo，你知道吗你有时候又会有些雷鬼的元素在里面，你写的大部分曲子都是有点复古调调，在你拿起贝斯之前你的吉他有点、有些、相当，Jeff Beck，你知道，就是深奥又微妙的，我简直不能相信你是自学的乐理，但是，我是说，你是有多天才能自己消化这些并且作曲呈现出来哎呀耶稣见鬼的基督我都说出来了……

 

……你，咳，真的这么想？

 

不、是的、不、是的是的是的我真的说出来了告诉我这只是个梦这不是真的这都是幻觉想象我在世界的中心我已经超脱尘世一即是全全即是一——

 

……嘿，你知道我也听过之后the Rolling Robins，还有之后你们那伙青少年队的玩意儿。

 

是的是的我知道Conner还需要再磨练下他的打弦不如说他的技巧都有点粗糙但是他总是有很棒的临场发挥Bart总是容易飘起来但是只要他不分心他就是我们的Roger Taylor而Cassie需要好好控制一下她的情绪除此之外她是最不用操心的人了……

 

就像我说的，blahblahblah，代替品，我是想说说你。

 

什么我？哦别在意我，我就是个跟班的。

 

狗屁，每个人都知道你把他们都玩弄于鼓掌之中……我是想说，好吧，我注意到你的，让我们这么说，“偏好”，不限于你跟你的少年先锋队的那些作品吧？说老实话，在小样和B面中，你以为你小心翼翼藏着的野心不会暴露吗？

 

是Teens & Titans，Jay。关于那些实验性的曲子，怎么，Jaybird，Out Law/In Law不是做激流摇滚吗？嘿我不记得你还是地下丝绒的粉。

 

老子是所有好音乐的粉。还有，你是在歧视激流吗你们这群车库叛徒，哈？

操，你在转移话题——停下你那得意洋洋的笑容否则我就用拳头把它揍碎——总之，我有个点子。

 

Jason Todd，有个点子，为什么我一点都不惊讶？

 

你个欠操的婊子脸小混蛋……我们真该组个乐队。你知道，就是那种，玩票的乐队，叫做“滚犊子吧”，或者“没屁眼”乐队。

 

……我真担心我们的专辑会被和谐。

 

这就是我的目的：滚犊子吧审查机构，每个人都知道你们没屁眼。

 

×××

 

每个贝斯手前世都是蛋疼的吉他手，或者说，不想独立出来搞张专辑的贝斯手们，不是好主唱。于是这就是滚犊子吧没屁眼Red Red Reds乐队的建立共识。

 

×××

If there's anything looks familiar, trust your memory and wikipedia. 

God save the Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Teens & Titans的最大丑闻，不是Bart其实只有3岁心理年龄这个难以掩盖的事实，不是Conner一度严重的脱（tu）发（tou）症状和审美危机，也不是Cassie曾经对Donna的脑残模仿热情，而是Tim对怀旧伤感情歌的热爱。

 

这个惊天秘密，是Conner冒着生命危险记录并且透露给乐队其他人的。

他发现这个秘密的那天，看似是一个和往常并无异样的一天，他也和平时一般，没有敲门就窜进Tim的房间。他以为Tim会和平时一样，折腾他的吉他，捣鼓他的功放什么的。但是，不，他的ipod连着音箱，而他本人背对着门，嘶哑地、跟着旋律哭喊着：“All by myself, don't wanna live, all by myself, anymore”

他唱得如此撕心裂肺与世隔绝以至于五音不全而全然不知。Conner在呆愣了几刻，又进行了激烈的心理斗争后，最终还是小心翼翼拿出了他的手机，打开了摄像头。

 

从此，Teens & Titans多了一份绝密的视频资料，和一个重要共识：永远不要让贝斯手开口唱歌。


	7. Chapter 7

Red Red Reds作为一个两个贝斯吉他/吉他手之间玩票性质的乐队，直接导致的结果自然是他们一旦要演出就要到处找鼓手。在Jason心情还好的时候，他不介意Tim让Dick拼过来，不过最有效的方法莫过于干脆拉上本家的鼓手充数。这也间接增加了Teens and Titans和Out Law/In Law成员之间碰头次数和熟悉程度。

只是Jason没想到他们这么快就能熟悉到凑一块儿飞叶子。

每个人的脸上都挂着懒洋洋的笑容：Roy席地而坐，抱着吉他时不时拨弄出一两个和弦，一脸陶醉，Mia在一旁也跟着他摇头晃脑；T&T队里那个浑身上下哪儿都从来没停下来过的鼓手小子终于好好坐在椅子上，有一口没一口地往嘴里送花生酱、蜂蜜、Nutella还有一些他实在分不出来的东西；Kory被Tim队里那个小妞Cassie抓着以20个话题一分钟的速度聊着天，虽然基本上说话的是Cassie，但是Kory……她是Kory；剩下的那个大个子头枕在Tim的大腿上，已然陷入沉睡。空中弥漫着鼻塞重症患者都不会认错的臭味。

世界如此和平，贝斯手何以愤怒。

Jason也没说话，直向露台走去，关严实落地门，叼上一根烟，掏出打火机点上。

“你知道你现在抽的那玩意儿对身体的危害比屋子里的还大吧？”Tim的脸上还带着松垮垮的笑容。

“你知道多少死于OD的乐手都是从叶子开始的么？”Jason叼着烟，斜眼看着他。

Tim的笑容像阳光下的冰激凌一样化了，整个人突然显得手足所措。

Jason暗暗踢自己的屁股。

耸耸肩膀，Tim咕哝：“我估计还是……整个氛围……很难不去……你知道的……”

“是谁带叶子来的？”Jason不看他。

Tim偷偷打量Jason，最后坦白：“是Roy.”

Jason咧嘴笑了。他吐出一口烟，再将没烧尽的烟屁股扔掉。冲Tim招招手，他提起水桶，说：“来。”

 

最后Roy是光着上半身回公寓的，他的乳 头在深冬寒风的爱抚中瑟瑟发抖，万分地惹人怜爱。

究竟发生了什么？全体乐队成员表示：无可奉告。

 

 

Jason很喜欢说Bruce把他从街上捡回来这事儿做得太迟了。怎么说太迟了呢？因为只要是在Grunge风潮之后，那么这事儿就算迟了，而且他们不仅在天桥下睡过，还拿枪把自己给崩了。连电击疗法（无论是因为同性恋还是癔症）都不算新鲜了，Jason不知道自己的经历还有个鸟蛋的卖点。

Tim这时候会指出（当他喝醉的时候），他的经历从来都不该是卖点。他是独一无二的Jason Todd，Tim见过的最天才的低音吉他手和吉他手。他不需要卖点就该成为全天下最受欢迎的人，不过那样也很糟糕，因为这样一来，Tim就必须和更多的人竞争了。

竞争什么？Jason问。

Tim支支吾吾的，不敢回答。

Jason拿他的编曲和扫弦窍门逼供。

Tim打了一个充满龙舌兰气息的酒嗝，舌头打着结说：“你知道歌迷有多可怕吗？真的，Jay，你该看看那些狂热的粉丝……我真害怕……”

“……我怕这样我就不是最喜欢你的人了。”

 

 

FIN

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N：

翻草稿发现的陈年旧稿，这里做一个整理+小结。不能在结尾的时候两人都没捅破窗户纸hhhh 怀念一下两年多将近三年（是的！两年多！！）前刚开始写Jaytim的自己（真是又蠢又萌的（。

这两个人真是可爱了。我要回去翻漫画（。


End file.
